Nikita
by Goldilocks4
Summary: drama.Romance,violence. Follow Alexandra's Undinov life.


**Chapter 1  
**

**ALEXANDRA UDINOV'S POV**

"Here! Now give me what's mine" I blurt out, my hands were shaking. At this moment I was super high on some drugs I took early. And I guess that you wonder why I'm in such mess? Well, when I was 13 my parents got killed in front of my eyes. I was hiding under my bed and I witnessed every single thing. After this night, everything around me changed; I started to sell my body to get money but I never used it to do serious thing, only to buy drugs and stuffs like that. No one wanted to take care of me, so now I'm living in a house with people like me. I used to work for Division, a very bad company but I escaped. A girl named Nikita took care of me for a few days until she abandoned me. Everything around me stopped moving once again, when she left like she didn't know me. A few months after, she got back because Division is trying to get back at me again. Now I'm undercover. I move left to right, biting my nails nervously as my dealer walks to his room.

"Hey, Lex" one of his dirty friends that I never like says as he starts to walk toward me. I hate when he calls me like that. I try to move but my back hits the wall behind. But before I have the time to say something, a voice interrupts us. If she wasn't there, he would have attack me like last time. I know how to fight, Nikita taught me but I didn't want to defend myself and blow up my cover.

"Leave her alone, Jay!" Ashley says, rolling her eyes before she takes me by the hand. She's the only one I trust in this house, I got really close to her after Nikita left me and now I'm scare because I know I'm going to hurt her somehow, she never betrayed me but I did. She just doesn't know it yet. She's not like the others; she's clean as a window. She tried to stop me doing but I didn't want to.

"Why are you doing this? Why being nice to me!?" I hiss as put my arms protectively under my chest. She sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

"Because...you have a chance to have a normal life, go to school and live your life! Why did you choose all of this?!" she hisses back. Funny! Nikita used to tell me the exact same thing every day until she got sick of it. I laugh bitterly because she doesn't know what I've been through. Even if I tell her she won't understand.

"Stay out of my business for once... You always have something to say about my choices!" I raise my voice. Where the hell is Nick so I can leave this house? She takes a step toward me, fixing me in the eyes. Not that again! I swallow awkwardly and look away.

"Not when I care about you...do I have to remember you what happened between us lately?" she says softly, so no one can hear her. My eyes went dark as I step close to her face, pointing my finger at her.

"Don't EVER mention that! What happened that night was a mistake and you know that all of this shouldn't have happen" I yell softly, lying at every word. She chuckles softly as she approaches me. I take a step back and end up against the wall...again. Her face was close to me and this time I know I couldn't get away from her eyes.

"Oh, yeah? It was more than once! And to me it seems that you were enjoying EVERY seconds of it when I was..." I interrupt her by a punch because she was going too far and I didn't want to hear what she was about to say. Shit! She holds her jaw and her lip was bleeding. Too be honest, I didn't want to hit her but I had to stop her from saying what I didn't want to hear.

"HEY!" I hear Nick screams from the door. She looks at me with a shock expression after what I just did.

"What do you think you doing?" he adds, grabbing me firmly by the wrist. I flinch before I yank my arm out of his hand. I should have never hit her sister but she didn't give me the choice. I swallow hard and try to walk past him but he pushes me back and I fell on the floor.

"No...It's not necessary...I deserved it! Now give her her stuffs so she can get the hell out of my house" she says coldly as she looks at me. My dealer glares at me before he grabs the bags from his pocket and throws it to me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, looking one last time at Ashley before I run out of the house. I start to walk to the shitty house where I live and walk immediately to my room. I try to open the little bag but I couldn't because my hands were shaking too much and my eyes blinded by the tears. I don't know why I'm crying, maybe it's because I wished that I had a better life like other people. I guess Ashley was right but I can't stop... I don't want to it's the only way to hide my pains. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and open the bag full of cocaine. I put some on a glass and roll a dollar bill. I look at the drug one last time before I sniff the four lines. I close my eyes, throwing my head back. The drug was taking effect on me and I start to laugh by myself as I throw my body on the bed. The room was spinning and I started to see some stars on the celling. Danm! This stuff rock!

"What did you take this time?" one of the guys with who I live with asks me. I lick my lips and turn to him with a hungry look. He raises his eyebrows as I approach him. I grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Something you'll like to try before we jump into the 'action' " I whisper in his ear. He chuckles softly.

"Well, let's do this then...but what about this chick, the one you brought here last time?" he asks with a wink. I turn to him and give an icy glare. He changes his expression.

"She was nothing but just fun...you want to try it or not?" I hiss as I hand him the mirror and the bill. He takes five lines; this guy is a beast when it comes to drugs. He grins and turns to me before he wraps his arms around my waist.

"That stuff is sick...I'm already feeling the effect" he mumbles. I chuckle before I crash my lips against his. He starts to kiss me back, so I slide my tongue inside his mouth before I pull away with a smirk.

"How about we pass to the action now?" I say seductively as I remove my shirt. His eyes widen and he grins before he pushes me on the bed.

* * *

**Michael's POV  
**

" I want you to find Nikita and bring me her fuckin head!" Percy yells at me. I clench my wrist because I've always been sick to follow his orders. But he is my boss and the one who help me go through my past. I nod my head with a force smile.

"Yes we will, I'll make sure that the guys do the work properly this time" he gives me a silly smile before he leaves the room. I groan angrily and hit the wall.

"Nikita! What the hell have you done this time?" I mumble under my voice. She always has to get in trouble but the things got worse when Division killed her fiancé. Yeah, a part of me is happy that he's gone but the other part of me is not. Now, she hates me for that. We had a thing but all this was gone the night she found out I was the killer. The look on her face was something that I've never seen before and she almost killed me that night but she didn't. I don't know why.

"Berkoff, I need you to find out where Nikita was last night when she interrupted the mission!" I ask sharply. He looks at me with a funny look and starts tipping on the keyboard.

"You know, a please would be appreciate for once" I roll my eyes as I put my hands across my hip.

"So did you find something?" I ask impatiently. We hear a beep coming from the screen; I look to see what it was and frown confusedly.

"what the hell is that!?" Berkoff frowns and shrugs his shoulders before he continues to type down on the keyboard.  
"To me it seems that our beauty was hiding in the victim's house the whole time before we showed up...but what I can 't understand is how come we haven't seen her if she was just under our eyes" he questions himself. I clench my fist and hit my palm.

"danm it!...I should have known that she was hiding somewhere...try to track her down or something and do it fast!" I order before I leave the room. You won't get away this time Nikita!

* * *  
**Nikita's POV**

"Owen! Wake up, you need to go" I say as I hit him on his chest. He groans tiredly before he opens his eyes.

"What? OH, c'mon babe, we had fun last night and now you want to kick me out!" he reply with a fake hurt in his voice. I chuckle softly and roll my eyes as I stand up from my bed to put a t-shirt. We're are not a couple or anything, just friends with benefits.

"Yep and consider yourself lucky cuz I could have kick your ass instead...now keep moving!" I order before I walk straight to my computer.

"you know...if we only doing to that when I'm in trouble or we have a mission, then I think I'll stop by every night" he grins as he put his socks. I scoff and shake my head.

"You are unbelievable" I mumble while I try to find if Division has a new target. I scroll down the screen and stop in my tracks.

"Oh, I know...what's new? Got busted again " he mocks and I hit him on the chest hardly before I turn back to my screen. He yelps and clenches his stomach.

"ouch...I was just asking a question! Do you always have to be violent!?" he whines. I stop on the picture and raise my right eyebrow.

"Alex and I are the new target...how cool!" I say with sarcasm. Owen stops whining and turns serious.

"What!?They want to take both of you down again! Seems to me that you didn't got your lessons last night...call me if there is something new" he says. I nod and watch him leave before I start to type fast on the keyboard. I grab my coat, my knife that I put in my boot and a gun and walk out of my loft.

* * *

**Alexandra's POV**

I get up naked and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. I lean my back against the wall and start to cry under the water. Why my life is so fucked? I didn't ask for this but yet it happened. I rinse my face, turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my body. When I appear into my room I stop dead in my tracks and almost hit my foot on the table. Who let her in? She was staring at me with this look. I clear my throat and move away to get dress.

"Had fun with Drew last night?" she asks firmly, pointing to the cocaine and the empty bag of condoms. She is jealous, I can tell. I stop what I was doing and turn to her. Now it was my time to get angry.

"How dare you came in my room and ask for this!? You're not my mother so leave me alone for god sake" I yell as I throw my towel on the floor. I was topless and I need to find a fuckin shirt now.

"you right, if she was there I don't think you would have done all this! Being a prostitute and taking drugs! I don't think that's what she would like for you." she yells back. I clench my fists.

"fuck you! I'm not a prostitute...and leave her out of this!" I warn before I put the shirt I just found. She laughs bitterly.

"ha yea? For me it doesn't look to be true. You've been fucking with all the boys and girls I know for money and drugs!...so yes, you're a fuckin dirty prostitute" she screams looking me up and down with disgust. I can't believe she just said that even if I know she don't mean it. My eyes were already getting wet; I guess I couldn't hold my tears anymore. We stays in silence for a second, I didn't want to look at her so I fix the floor. I hear her sighs and coming close to me but I push her hard enough to send her on the ground.

"Alex, stop...I'm sorry, I didn't-" I interrupt her and this time I was looking at her with fury in my eyes. Her expressions soften.

"Save it! If you find me so disgusting, then maybe you should stop running after me" was the only thing I could say before I run out of the house. She was yelling my name and running after me. Everyone in the house was looking at us. I need to get away from here NOW! I jump on Drew motorcycle and drive away .I was crying so much, my eyes were blinded with tears so I didn't saw the car coming across the street and sending me on the ground. The last thing I heard was the sirens sound.

**4hours later...**

"Guys! She's awake!" I force my eyes open, my arm, ribs and head was hurting me. I was lost and scare so I start to freak out and knock everything around me. The nurses come running inside of the room and each of them grab me by the legs and knees.

"LET ME GO...I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" I scream with rage.

"Miss, I need you to stay calm or will have to close you somewhere" one of the guys says. I start to breathe heavily, my heart was beating fast but I was starting to calm down. They nod before they left the room.

"I was scare, you know" I recognize that voice and my blood immediately start to boil again.

"get out of here Ashley! I don't want to see you" I hiss as I look out of the windows. That was a lie, I'm happy that she's here.

" I wanted to see you and I won't go anywhere until I know you'll be ok...what the hell were you thinking going out there on his motorcycle?" she says softly and I start to laugh bitterly.

"You can do one thing...open this door and get the hell out of here so I won't have to see your face ever again" I say with a smirk. She laughs silently and nods her head.

"you have a good sense of humor, I love that...btw I told them to not give you ANY drugs, dats why you are suffering that much" she smirks back. I roll my eyes, now that does explain everything.

"Always have to do something behind my back...what do you want Ashley?" I ask. She sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

"I want to apologies for what I said before...I...I' m sorry" she mumbles, looking at her hands.

"Apologies accepted...now can you leave" I blurt out. I say that because I just want to get rid of her. She raises her head in surprise.

"I'm being serious; Al! Can we just put the past behind and move on!?" I snort and wince when I tried to cross my arms. But before I have the time to reply, we hear a big "Bang' on the door. We looked at each other; I know she was scare but not me, because I know who it was. The door opens and here she is.

"Nikita...take you long enough" I hiss as I get out of the bed, wincing at every move. She put her gun behind her jeans before she moves toward me to help me.

"eum...sorry but who the hell are you!" Ashley asks hardly. Nikita smirks at me before she turns to her. I knew that look but before I have the time to stop her, she has already made her move.

"You'll find out one day" and with that she knocks her down. I gasp before I glare at her.

"Did you really have to do that?" I ask sharply. She rolls her eyes before she wraps her arms around my waist so I can support myself.

"Yes. Now move because Division is here" she blurts out. She opens the door and hands me a gun before we start to run in the hallway. Even if I'm hurt I don't have choice but to run. Gun shots was flying everywhere, I shot three of them who were coming from my right. Another one came with a knife, but drops it on the floor and gives me a big smirk. Danm, why do I have to be injured right now?

"Let's do this another way" He grabs me by the hair and throws me on the wall. I scream from pain when I hear one of my bones cracked. Where the hell is Nikita? I'm about to stand up but he kicks me more than twice on my broken ribs. Now I was crying, I can't do this anymore, I have to do something. I move my head just when he was about to kick it and I grab the knife from the floor and stab him in the knee.

"Arghhh...bitch I'm going to fuckin kill you!" he yells. I stand up as fast as I can even if I'm hurt. He sends me a punch but I block it with my wrist, take one of his arms and broke it with one movement. He yelps but I didn't care, I punch him, kick him. And at the end I did one things I wish that I didn't have to do. I jump and wrap my legs around his neck and 'crack', he's dead. I sigh with pain and glare when I see Nikita showing up with a sorry look.

"Where were you!?" I hiss as I try to stand up with her help.

"I was taking care of some men...now let's go!" we run out of the hospital and jump into her car. She drives us to her loft, we looked around to be sure that no one was following us before we get into the place.

"Who was the girl who was in the room with you" Nikita asks me as she's cleaning the cut that I have on my knee. Shit! I completely forgot about Faye.

"no one important" I shrug my shoulders and look away.

"You're lying...you know well enough that I've been keeping an eye on you since you were 14" she blurts out. I laugh bitterly before I move my leg away from her hand.

"Why ask if you already know her? Why didn't you try to stop me from doing all those things that I'm doing right now...why are you back to me after 6 years? Is it just because Division is after me?" I hiss. She sighs and reaches her hand in her hair.

"I couldn't...when your dad died, I saved you from the fire and we both know that no one can know that you are Alexandra Udinov!" she hisses back.

"You should have let me die then...you shouldn't have save me from the fire" I yell through the tears.

"You were a kid! Do you really think that I was going to let that happen!?...Now, you need to stay away from that girl!" she raises her voice and I glare at her.

"She's just a friend...nothing more" I mumble hardly and she scoffs.

"Is that so? Was she a friend when you slept with her more than twice?" she smirks when she sees my expression. My face fell because I was in shock.

"You put some cameras in her bedroom!?" I scream. I can't believe her.

"I didn't have the choice...you know what happen to people we get too attached...you need to erase her from your list Alex...and if you don't they will hurt her" she explains softly. I swallow my lump, clenching my fists.

"I can't do this to her...I care too much about her" I say sadly. She sighs and touches my hand.

"Then if you do care about her and you want her to be safe, you need to get rid of her" I close my eyes for a second, trying to process everything that I have to do now.

"ok, but what do I tell her? She'll never give up until I give her a right answer" I sigh. She smiles softly and turns to take something from her box and hands me an envelope.

"You won't have too...we are leaving for Miami tomorrow morning" my eyes wide because I was speechless. I look through the papers; fake passport and fake IDs .

"This is your plans!? Run away from the girl I like!" I raise my voice again. She groans and rubs her temples.

"so you like her...I see" I hit my forehead, that's what happen when I speak too fast.

"yes I do...but that's beside the point, what about my cover?" I ask.

"It's all clear...I asked Owen to take care of it" she answers. I nod my head and after this conversation we didn't say anything to each other until she goes to bed. I was lying on the bed, suffering from my injuries and thinking about Ashley. And speaking of her, I missed 10 calls from her. Nikita was right; if I want to protect her I have to get rid of her and starting by deleting her number. I press on her name, stare at it for a moment and hesitate for a bit before I press delete. I clench my eyes shut and throw my phone on the wall. All this was Nikita's fault; she shouldn't have brought me into this. Now my life is getting more fucked up at every second. Asley is going to hate me for leaving her without explaining the situation. I sigh before I fall asleep.

**The next morning...**

I wake up and I feel like I've been hit by a truck. My body is fuckin weak and I can barely move. I force myself to put my legs out of the bed, when I did, I let out a groan. I stand up slowly and walk to the living room, where Nikita and Owen were packing everything, including the guns. Owen sees me and raises his eyebrows; I roll my eyes as I walk toward them to sit on the couch.

"Someone wasn't good enough to defend herself" he winces when Nikita punch him.

"Be nice...how are you feeling?" she asks as she touches the bandage around my ribs.

"How do you think? Last night I got hit by a fucking car and the Division tried to attack me at the hospital and now I have to fuckin run away from someone I got really attached to...so yes I'm fuckin fine" I yell the last part with sarcasm. She let out a groan while Owen was laughing.

"we are doing this for your safety...if we let you out there, they going to find you, take you in hostage and then kill you when they are done!...is this what you really want?" he blurt out angrily. I glare at him.

"Well, I'm not the one who asked to be in division...you guys brought me into this!" I hiss tiredly. He shakes his head before he grabs some of the bags and left the loft.

" look, we all know that you're not happy about the choices we made for you...but I swear to you that this time is worth it" she explains softly. I rub my forehead with my left hand and keep the other one on my knee.

"fine...you better be right about this!" she nods her head before she grabs the rest of the bags.

"get ready...we will wait downstairs for you" and with that she was gone. I walk into the bathroom to clean myself and change the bandage. It took me more than 40 minutes to get this done. I got dress, put my shoes one and take my coat. I walk to my secret place and take all my stashes, I know I should stop but I can't. I put the two big bags in my bag and left the empty loft. Here we go for a new life. I sit in the back of the car, as we drive I can feel four pairs of eyes on me and I was getting sick of it.

"what now?" Owen looks at Nikita who looks back at him.

"You know bringing the stashes with you it's not going to help" he informs. I close my eyes. Shit! Busted again!

"erm...it's...it's not what you think guys" I mumble.

"Ha yes! Cuz what I see it's a girl we are trying to help but she only wants to get smashed every time something is wrong!" she snaps.

"I'm sorry" was the only word I can say. I got her mad again and now I regret it.

"when we get to the hotel, I want you to give me the bags" shoe orders.

"but-" I start to protest but the look she was giving me was too scary.

"if I were you, I'll shut my mouth now" Owen informs me with a cold stare. I nod slowly and mumble another sorry. When we arrived at Miami, I didn't bother to get the bags out of the car and anyway I'm not in a good state to bring anything. So I walk immediately to the spare room and collapse on the bed. I have a good view of the ocean, from where I am I can see people; some kids who are playing around, a couple who are walking hand in hand. I smile sadly, thinking about me being to their place. A knock on my door interrupted me and I know who it was.

"I'm going to get something to eat...you need anything?" he asks with his hands in his pocket.

"yes, how about a bottle of Jack" I smirk when he glares at me.

"if you think that all this is a game, then you have a lot to see coming... We'll be back in a few hours cuz we got some stuffs to do...we'll stay in touch" he says before he walks out of the door. I groan and lay down on my pillow. My mind is still running about everything that happening to me. Argh! Fuck it, I need to do something that I should have done since last night. I grab the phone that Nikita gives me, a phone that no one can retrace the calls.1 dial the number and hesitate for a second before I press call. The phone starts to ring and I thought that no one was going to answer.

"hello?...hello?...who is this?" her voice makes my heart beat so fast. I take a deep breath before I speak.

"hey...it's me" I say softly. She laughs but it was a bitter laugh. I knew this was going to happen.

"you have the guts to call me after your friend knock me out?" she hisses. I sigh, reaching my hand in my hair.

"it wasn't supposed to be like that" I reply and I hear her scoffs.

"is this some kind of jokes!?...the gun shot in the hospital, people being killed for nothing, tell me the truth! What this is all about!? Are you in trouble with the cops" she was yelling this time. I want to tell her everything. I was working for a secret company who order me to kill people, the division. But I can't do this to Nikita and not even to myself.

"I can't talk about any of this with you... It's not important for you to know" I inform.

"yea it is Alex... I care about you too much to see you get hurt like it happen yesterday... I just want to see you so we can talk and figure were we stand" she explains softly. I open and close my mouth many times. I was speechless because I didn't know what to say to that. To be truth I never thought that I was something serious for her. But sadly, i can't give her what she wants.

"I...erm...I don't think it's going to happen"

"we can talk tomorrow, it don't have to be today" she says. I can hear some joy in her voice and I'm about to blow this off.

"no...What I mean is that we'll never see each other anymore" I mumble sadly. Silence! That's all I can hear now. I clench my eyes shut, thanks to you Nikita! I think angrily.

"so what, this is it? You're just going to leave me without giving me a good reason! You won't even fight for me or us!" she raises her voice and I can say that she was crying now. I feel guilty and I can't help it, I'll never forgive myself for what I'm about to say.

"I never said you meant something for me! You were just a fuck friends, that's all " I lie through my own tears. I hear her sobbing over the phone. I close my eyes because I couldn't deal with this anymore.

"wow...I can't believe you! After all those years we've been through, this is how you end up treating me!? I should have known that you were full of shits, and your feelings were never true...have a fuckin good life Alex...I wish to not ever see you again!" she screams before she hangs up on me. I clench the phone and throw it on the wall along with a scream before I burst into tears. I press my knees against my chest and continue to cry. After an hour of crying, I had enough, so I grab my coat and leave the hotel. I need a fuckin drink and something to kick into my system. I find a club not so far from the hotel, when I get in, some people was looking at me like if I was a new kid in college. I ignore them and walk straight to the bar.

"what can I get u Hun?" the bartender asks. I hold my ribs as I sit down on the bar stool. He looks at me worriedly; I guess he want to ask me what happened but even that I won't say a word. I don't even know the guy.

"three shots of Vodka...and I'll take the bottle" he nods slowly before he pours me the shots and hands me the bottle. I swallow them in less than two second before I reach for the bottle to pour another portion.

"you don't think you should slow down a little bit" a girl who come out of nowhere says. I hit the shot on the counter after I swallow it and turn to tell her to go fuck herself but I didn't. She was way too stunning and hot for me to get rid of her. I smirk and she smirks back.

"if you join me, maybe I will so I can get you drunk instead" she laughs nervously before sits beside me.

"no thanks, I think I'll pass...you're new here, I'm Hannah" she extends her hand and I shake her hand as I hold my eyes into hers. The way she smiles make me think of Faye but she's not her. They have the same color of hair but not the same color of eyes.

"I'm...Alex and yes I'm new, I just moved in" I explain as I pour another shot and slide the shot toward her. She looks at me with a funny look.

"you really want to get me drunk!" she blurts out before she swallows the shot.

"so what happened to you? you look like you've been hit or something" she asks softly. Here we go again! I roll my eyes and turn my whole body to fix her.

"maybe...who know...let's drink" I change the subject immediately. We drank until we were both intoxicated, I didn't take any drugs but I was still feeling as if I was high on something. We danced and flirted a lot before we ended up in the Hotel room where I had my way with her. When we were done, she falls asleep but not me. I keep thinking about her again, I feel like I just cheated on her but yet I told her that she meant nothing to me which was a lie. I glance at the clock and it was 10:23pm and I hear the door open. I stand up and walk to the living room.

"Where we're you guys?" I ask as I glance back at the room to be sure that Hannah was still asleep. Nikita gives me a curious look before she passes through me to my room. I walk after her to stop her from opening the door but too late. She closes the door and turns to me, shit she doesn't look happy.

"now you found a new sex slave! We just move in Alex!" she hisses silently. I bite my lips nervously.

"it's not what you think!" I mumble.

"You kidding right?...you went out to get drunk and bring back a girl into your bed!" Owen adds and I shot him a glare.

"i can't have my fun now? What the hell is that!? None of you are my parents so I can do what the hell I want!" I yell and just when I'm about to move, Nikita pinned me against the wall, I wince when my back hit the wall. She holds me by the collar.

"are you sure you want to get back to this? Because even if you're injured I can still hurt you somewhere else" she warns. We were glaring at each other before I push her away from me.

"Both of you are fuckin sick! Because of you, I can't even have the life that I wanted to have! you fucked up everything" I scream. She points her finger at me.

"No! You did! I got you out from this shits and you got back to it!...Yes I abandoned you but it was for a good reason! You should have fight instead of hiding your pains behind the drugs and sex but you didn't even try! So don't try to blame this on us!" she screams back. Owen touches her on the shoulder and she starts to calm down a little bit.

"I'm so fucking tired to have to hide myself every time Division get close to me or when I find my soul mate! If they want to kill me I don't fucking care!" I say coldly. She raises her hand as she shook her head and walk to her room.

"do what you want, I won't stop you" was the last thing she says.

"what's the matter with you?" Owen asks harshly. I scoff as I roll my eyes and wall past him to get something to drink.

"leave me alone, Owen before I snap at you" I warn and he laughs bitterly. I reach for the bottle of Jack but he stops me before I could touch the bottle. Seriously! I give him a cold stare.

"You're hurt, you won't be able to hurt me as you want to" He smirks and i clench my fists.

"I can kill you in your sleep then" I smirk back when I see his face drops.

"you wouldn't" he hisses. I raise my eyebrows.

"I've done it before so what's going to stop me from doing it again?" he walks close to me, my back touching the counter.

"you better watch your back young lady! Just because we are protecting you doesn't mean we can't hurt you" he hisses in my ear before he walks away. I walk back to my room and get slowly under the cover because I didn't want to wake her up but too late.

"mm...Where we're you?" she asks tiredly, her eyes were still close and she wraps her arms around my waist. I sigh and pull away from her. This time, her eyes weren't close anymore, she frowns confusedly.

"erm..Just talking with my roommates...I think you should leave" I say softly. She stands up from the bed and starts to dress up. When she was done, she turns around and gives me a smile.

"it was a pleasure to meet you...we'll keep in touch" she winks before she kiss me passionately and I kiss her back before she pulls away with a smirk.

"chow" I yell as she walks out of my room. I let out a sigh and drop my back on the mattress.

***

**Nikita' POV**

The next morning when I wake up, I hear some noises in the kitchen. I frown because Owen is right beside me and I know that it can't be Alex because she never wakes up at 8 am. I take the gun under the mattress and walk carefully toward the kitchen. When I see the guy, he has his back toward me so I couldn't see his face, so I raise the gun.

"stop right here!" I hiss, my index was already on the trigger. He raises his hands slowly and I can hear him sigh.

"what? You're going to shoot me!?" he laughs bitterly. I know this voice from somewhere but I can't remember.

"yes, if you don't shut up I'll pull the trigger with no hesitation...Now turn around, slowly!" I say. He clenches his fists slowly before he turns to me.  
My eyes wide in shock, I can't believe it. I want to shoot him but I decide against it.

"hello, Nikita" he sneers before he throws himself on me. We started to fight violently; I punch him in the stomach and hit him on the face with my knee. I wince when I hear a crack and I didn't care, he deserves it! He steps back, holding his bleeding nose, who I guess is broken. I walk toward him and open my mouth to say some but the fuckin psycho throws a knife at me! Lucky for me I was fast enough moves. I glare at him and he smirks.

"you need to stop and get the hell out of here!" I order angrily. He laughs and shook his head.

"no! You need to stop and give yourself up...We've been running after you but we always failed and this time we won't!" he raises his voice. I give him a cold stare as I walk close to him. Before I have the time to say something two voices interrupted me.

What the hell is he doing here!?" they yelled. Owen was glaring at him and he was doing the same thing to him. Having the guy who you thought could have been your future in the same room with ye guy I've been sleeping with since 2 years. And I can tell that only Micheal was jealous because one he never liked Owen and two because Owen has the chance to be in my bed, hangout with me.

"hello to you too guys!" he says with sarcasm.

"what the hell do you want Micheal? And how did you find us!?" Alex sneers as she steps close to him but I push her back softly.

"I'm here to tell Nikita that you guys need to stop getting under our business!" he informs. I can't help but scoff.

"you really think that I'm going to listen to you?No one is going to make me stop!" I reply. He glares at me.

"Percy is behind you and if I tell him where you are, in any seconds you'll be surrounded by Division!" he yells, looking at each of us. I clench my fists and get close to his face. I look at him in the eyes; when did he become a monster? The men I like were never like that with me. But my taste changed after what he did to my fiancé and me. I'll never forgive him for what he did.

"you won't say a word because I don't think someone would like to find your dead body in this hotel room" I reply angrily. Argh he's pissing me off.

THOUGHTS?

SORRY FOR MY FAULTS


End file.
